Dedication
by Uninspired Author
Summary: Oneshot AU ending. A friend's absence leads to another picking up the fallen pieces.
Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade.

He stood there breathing heavily. His team was just as exhausted, it had been a long fight, harder than any of them had fought.

The adrenaline was beginning to die out allowing the pounding in his head to slow. Now that the crisis was removed, he was able to recollect his thoughts and everything else.

She was gone. His hand clenched around the hilt of his weapon. She had given up her life for this. To give everyone a choice, but was the point of that when she was no longer with them.

"Well done..." He looked up from his weapon, a green light several feet away was the source of the sound.

"Alvis," he breathed out. He lowered his blade, he wanted to collapse to the floor but something kept him from moving at all. He was stuck.

"This old world has come to an end," Alvis stated, voice still void of emotion, "now that the old two gods have fallen, one remains."

"Do you mean me?" He asked. It took him a moment for him to realize how heavy the answer would be if it was a yes.

"Indeed," Alvis affirmed.

"Me? A god?" He sputtered out. The area was strangely quiet. He looked around him noting that the others were tending to each other's wounds a little ways away. "I wouldn't...I don't understand..."

"You would be granted power that would shape anything you imagine into a reality."

"Then the rules," he stammered in awe as his mind races, "death..."

"The laws of the universe would be yours to change."

He stared down at the blade in hand. If what Alvis was saying was true, he could bring her back, he could bring them all back. Friends. Family. The family of friends. Every painful sacrifice could be undone so there would be no loss. At all. He looked back at his team. His family. Everyone they lost, "I..."

"Shulk you cannot be serious in considering his offer," a female voice said snapping him out of his daze. The speaker trudged over, her form just as battered as the rest of them. She didn't look like she was able to walk well if it hadn't been for her staff.

"Melia," Shulk said breaking his gaze away from the weapon. Despite her singed clothing and worn down appearance she still somehow managed to maintain the regal composure she always gave off, "you heard what Alvis said."

"Yes," Melia said with a nod.

"Then why would you oppose-"

"Because it is wrong," Melia answered the others were looking at them now though they remained where they were.

"But what about the others?" Shulk asked uncertainly. The empress of the High Entia's blue eyes seemed to hold a level of intensity that was more than startling. It made him hesitate for a moment, "it's not just Fiora. What about Sharla? She lost Gadolt. And-"

"You could change everything and rewrite the world in a fashion that would benefit us and perhaps all," she said with a small nod, "but would you be able to maintain that happiness, would you be able to oversee everyone? Would you be willing to do it for an eternity? Could you assure us that?"

" ," Shulk said looking down. "I'm not sure."

"Gods are not perfect," Melia said reaching out to him and taking him by the hand. She smiled sadly, "Zanza and Mayenth were people once, they just came into power and that power has done nothing in making them perfect. Perhaps it has molded them into something worse."

"But I'm not-"

"I miss her dearly too," Melia said a tear slid down her eye. "But even if you accepted I-we would be losing something just as important."

"I wouldn't leave."

"You would change," Melia replied gravely, "perhaps not for the worst but you would cease being the person you are now. An eternity would have plenty of chances to remold your views."

"She's right Shulk," A man replied placing his good hand on Shulks shoulder. His form seemed to sag from the weight of all the loss, "we can't forget what has happened before this."

"Dunban,"' Shulk said looking up at his surrogate brother. His mentor.

"Fiora is gone," Dunban said quietly. He had never looked so old. The world had robbed him of one the greatest a joys in his life, "we have to accept that."

"And she wouldn't react very well if she found out she was living on her best friend," Reyn added. He winced moments later as Sharla smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

The medic turned to Shulk, her expression sympathetic, "We chose to fight for the present and the future, Shulk. Not so we could rewrite every mistake we made."

"Riki think so too," the small nopon said as he bounced in agreement. "Riki would never meet friends if littlepons hadn't made Riki into Heropon because of massive debt."

"Everyone," Shulk breathed. His breathing became uneven his vision began to blur. "I'm not asking to be a god I just..."

"It is alright," Melia said gently squeezing his arm. He looked at her noting that she was somehow still able to smile. "We understand, but we must move on with what we have."

"How can you say that?" Shulk said his attention solely on her. He was almost in awe, "The emper-your father, Kallian, the High Entia are all but gone."

"They are and they have entrusted me with a role that I must carry out. Protecting those that are left and providing guidance as needed is my duty," Melia said solemnly. She looked at him with a sympathy that told him she knew something that he didn't. It wasn't quite pity, more like regret, "My duty is not much different from what Fiora has asked of me."

"She...knew?" Shulk asked tiredly.

"That's Fiora for ya," Reyn said looking down at the floor, "Always makin' sure everyone is looked after when she's gone."

"Indeed," Dunban managed as his hand slid over his eyes momentarily.

"You are conflicted because you love her," Melia said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "And she reciprocated your feelings, but you must understand that if you truly do care for her you will honor her wishes."

"What did she ask of you?" Shulk asked wearily.

"To relay a message."

 _"Melia if I ever... Please take care of Shulk"_

"To thank you in her place," Melia breathed out closing her eyes. "For giving her more time to be with you-with us. Her family."

 _"I won't tell him, he'll only worry and we can't afford any other distractions."_

"She asked for you to keep her close to your heart, but to know that she was already dead the moment you and the others confronted Metal Face"

 _"Forgive me, Melia for placing this burden on you."_

"She wishes for you to move forward and she wants you to understand that she knows you've done everything you could have done for her and she is eternally grateful for that."

 _"But I believe in you. I think you're the person I really can trust this stuff with"_

"And to remember that the utmost important thing is to stay true to yourself. You should not sacrifice who you are for something you know that has terrible conveniences."

 _"I always wanted a best friend, a sister really. It's usually always just been Shulk, Reyn, and Dunban. I don't really think I connected with anyone like that until I met you."_

"You are family Shulk. I do not think this family could bear to lose another important person. And you were right, I know I could not contend with losing another loved one."

 _"Do you hate me?"_

"'Melia," Shulk exhaled about to fall to his knees. She caught him sinking down slowly together. The new Monado clattered to the floor.

/I've seen it, you're not very good at hiding it. I can see the way you try to be there for him./

"It is alright," she said softly so only he could hear. He let out a shaky sob in response, "We are here for you in your time of need."

 _"And I'm sorry for robbing you of your chance with my return and for giving Shulk hope that will only result in despair. It is going to be very difficult"_

"Alvis," Shulk forced out as he looked up at his ring of close friends. The one that had joined his quest that had started from something so small to wind up something so far.

 _"But that is really the reason why I am asking you."_

"Yes?" The emerald light asked, "Have you come to a decision?"

 _"I know you won't stop being there because you won't fail him in his time of need."_

"Yes," Shulk said with a nod as he picked up the blade, as Melia pulled him up. He nodded at her who returned a small smile. He looked at the others. "Everyone thank you..." His voice rose "/We/ choose a world without gods."

 _"You shouldn't be so doubtful Melia, I have faith in you."_

xxx

"Ready to go?" Shulk asked as he shouldered on his backpack. He smiled as his traveling companion checked over her own backpack.

"This is going to be a quite a trip isn't it?" Melia asked with a frown as she inspected her flasks of water. "Walking almost seems quite impractical now."

"Yeah but I thought we could be use it," Shulk said as they strolled down the path away from the park. Away from Colony 9. "Do you have an idea of where they might be?"

"I do not have the faintest idea," Melia admitted. Shulk laughed, "Why is that so amusing to you?"

"Oh. Not sure really, it just feels like an adventure again," Shulk said.

"Haven't you had enough of those already?" Melia asked.

"Yeah but...this one is a little different isn't it?" Shulk said as he cleared the path of weed for them. They would be scouring Gaur Plain soon.

It'd be quite a walk, "There aren't any dire situations this time, we're just exploring. It's a nice change isn't it?"

"Quite," Melia agreed.

 _"He'll need someone to be with him. But not just anyone. I don't think Reyn would be a good choice or even Dunban. He needs someone that understands."_

It became a ritual for them. They would help in the rebuilding process of the old or new world. It was hard to classify it. Melia would see to tending to the remaining High Entia with Shulk's occasional visits. In turn Melia would arrive to aid in the construction of the new world order.

When there was even a moment of respite, they would leave. Just to get away from it all. It wasn't running away per say, they had a destination they were aiming for and it was more so that they needed silence more than anything.

"I never noticed how beautiful the sea was," Shulk said as they sat on one of the cliff sides.

"That is most likely due to your ability to be transfixed with one object for hours," Melia smiled. The ether swirled in her hands granting them a source of light and comfort.

"It's so peaceful," Shulk sighed. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"That was quite a while ago," Melia mused her mind drifting back. "I've forgotten there was any sort of incident on our first encounter."

"You slapped me," Shulk said almost wincing as he rubbed the supposed area where she had struck him.

She put her hand over her mouth both in shock at the memory and to stifle her laughter, "Maybe you deserved it?"

"I don't think I did, I saved your life!" Shulk protested. He was smiling though. The blonde teen pointed at the small wings on his companion's head, "I can't believe that none of us knew you were hiding those under your hat."

"Secrecy was important," Melia answered, "Although I must admit I expected as much from Reyn. I'm a little disappointed by the rest of you however."

"Speaking of secrets," Shulk ventured hesitantly. She knew it was coming. They had been avoiding the subject for so long when the other wanted to speak of it. It was why they had avoided traveling the Bionis in the same order. To avoid remembering it.

"I do not-"

"Please Melia," she turned to him. The genuine hurt and sadness had returned haunting the person she cared for so dearly more or less clawed out at her. "I need to know."

"Alright, Shulk," she resigned. She mustered up the strength, but what was there to tell him? Fiora's request hadn't contained any apparent secrets.

"Why do you still take the time to be around me for these trips?" Shulk asked. Her eyes widened, but he didn't seem to notice, his expression was contemplative, "I understand that you were relaying Fiora's wishes, but after all this time."

"We made a promise to find my mother's family," Melia answered evasively. She suddenly felt very small and flustered something no large audience had done to her. "I was under the impression we would keep searching..."

"I see," Shulk said, somewhat confused. He sat there lost in his thoughts for a few moments, "I suppose that makes sense...

"Actually..." Melia said looking out into the vast sea. The words came tumbling out of her mouth for some inexplicable reason, "Do you recall when you aided me in defeating the first Telethia?"

"When you showed off your new ether ability?"

"Yes," Melia said softly, "you told me that you understood what it was like to be powerless to save those you care about, to grieve, and you said that I was not alone."

She hesitantly reached out to his hand. She hadn't reached for it since Shulk struggled with the world changing decision. She hadn't dared to. "I had thought that when my friends had died that there would be nothing left for me. Solitude seemed to be the future I was resigned to."

"You were so closed off."

"I was, but I met you," Melia said softly. Her hand fell over his gently. He made no attempt to stop her, instead his eyes were focused on hers, questioning, lost in thought, focused, compassionate. Everything that made him, him. "And as I tried to repay the obligation I felt I had, I could not help but watch you and the others, but I could never seem to take my eyes off of you in particular."

"Me?" Shulk blinked. It was rather adorable.

"You were driven to see things through but kind. It was you that opened up doors that most would have deemed impossible. No one else but you was able to convince Egil to reconsider after all."

"I see, but what does this have to do with now?"

"Because I...I am not just fulfilling an obligation this time," Melia answered as a gentle breeze swept past them, "it is more than that. I choose to do this because I..."

She was a liar. When they had marched their way up, in her heart of hearts she had known Fiora's chances of survival had been low and she had known how the words had been objective lies. It did not matter how genuine her indignation and her beliefs were. She had lied.

She had lied to Sharla when they had stopped to take a break. She had never truly let go of Shulk, her feelings had never died. It made her feel so guilty, she would have willingly traded them for Fiora's life.

But as it was they were still with her. Following her as she walked along her future. Sometimes it felt like they were taunting her and her indisposition. Pulling at her heart strings, whispering thoughts that she wished she could have shut out. Promising something that could never come to be. But even so...

She had unconsciously leaned in, reducing the distance between them. Her eyes were half closed her head slightly tilted, and her lips parted.

She was about to kiss him.

The thought somehow occurred too late. She could feel him against her, as he let out a surprised noise. Her eyes flew open and she pulled back almost immediately in shock.

"Oh..." Shulk asked he looked somewhat dazed.

"I... Forgive me, that was inappropriate," Melia sputtered as she tried to scoot away. She looked down at the sea as she pulled her hand away.

"How long did you-?" Shulk's words came out almost as garbled as hers.

"It was a mistake," she said steering her gaze to look at anything but him. She couldn't face him like this. The vast sea was enough of a distraction, probably."

"Was it?" Shulk asked. It wasn't even accusatory or hostile, just concerned. His stare felt like it could burn through her flesh.

"I...should not have put my feelings first. It was selfish," Melia replied. It was like picking at an old scar that somehow reverted back to a wound that spouted out blood in massive quantities. Her chest tightened, "After all with all that has happen-"

She nearly jolted as he placed his hand over here. A sensation similar to the jolt through her fingers tips whenever she called for the electricity that would protect her and her comrades. She turned to him, and found to her surprise a smile on his face. "Melia. Thank you."

"For what?" She asked. It was a little difficult to breathe, she couldn't figure out why. So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice him leaning in and...

Her mind more or less melted away and every thought seemed to cease. Her eyes slid shut savoring the moment for what it was. They broke away when they inevitably hit the need for oxygen.

"Oh" Melia breathed out, she couldn't control the smile on her face. She was so confused but she could not stop smiling. "I do not know what to say."

"I don't think you have to say anything if you don't want to" Shulk said awkwardly, he hesitantly reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. He frowned and stuttered the next bit, "Actually, was the kiss bad? I've never really had to..."

"I do not know," Melia said but the smile she had previously was still there. She might have illuminated the whole night if it was possible. Her face was tinged with red, she was thankful he couldn't see it.

"So.. How long did you have these feelings?" Shulk ventured.

"For quite some time. It appears that you have just as much difficulty as Reyn does in understanding the fairer sex."

"I see...why didn't you say anything?"

She opened her mouth about to speak but stopped. Shulk seemed to understand, his eyes turned downcast.

"Do you think it would-" both said in unison. They blinked.

"You worry that you will tarnish Fiora's memory," Melia said quietly.

"And you're worried about the same thing are't you?" Shulk said after a moment.

"Yes," Melia murmured. The silence hung heavy in the air. She rose. Her eyes downcast, "I will not ask of you to betray the feelings you hold."

"Melia..."

"It's quite alright," Melia said even though it clearly wasn't. She stared at the sea for a moment willing herself not to cry and to slip on the mask she had managed to in front of the crowds, "I will see you tomorrow perhaps. Please try to forget what has transpired here."

 _"Please don't feel guilty._ _You two will be fine as long as you have the others and each other. I'm sure of it. Please don't dwell on the past too much. Be happy as you can be. For me."_

"I am sorry Fiora," Melia murmured as she turned a fallen leaf in her hand, inspecting it. She had tried to shut the events that had transpired with Shulk for days. Each day was another failure.

"Mind if take a seat here?" A voice asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Shulk stood across from her, his posture gave his nervousness away easily.

"By all means," Melia nodded, forcing out a smile.

He took several small steps over before he seated himself awkwardly beside her. "I thought about it for some time. About us."

"You do not have to take my feelings into consideration. You were not supposed to know," Melia murmured clawing at the sand of the beach. It was somehow therapeutic.

"N-no that's the thing. I do like you," Shulk said finally the next words came out a lot more quickly, "a lot."

She froze, "For how long?"

"For a while I guess, when we were at Eryut Sea or maybe even when we got to know each other near the marsh, or..." Shulk thought about it for a moment, "I don't really know but you understood me. And talking to you was as easy as talking the people I've known for so long, but things got complicated."

"It was not your fault," Melia said, "is that all you had to say?"

"I don't really know where we go from here. Things have been rather weird, I was wondering if you would know?" Shulk asked drawing patterns in the sand beside him.

"I do not know either."

"Then maybe we could try a date or something?" Shulk asked. Melia blinked.

"You wish to court me?"

"N-no I mean yes. I thought we could try to be closer again. I've missed you and how we spent so much time together. It was probably some of the best days I've had now"

His hand had covered hers, she shifted their positions so their fingers were entwined.

"You have no doubts?" 'Melia ventured cautiously. It took almost everything in her to not hold her breath in anticipation.

"I don't," Shulk affirmed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I asked the others and even Dunban was okay with it."

"You had to resort to permission?" Melia asked, she laughed softly. The idea was silly in itself.

"N-no not really," Shulk said. His shoulders slumped, "I don't know what to do. Help?"

"Stay with me then," Melia suggested quietly, "I quite enjoy your presence. Perhaps we could just relax and stop worrying over the little things."

"Alright then, Shulk said, "Should we just sit here or..."

She had to take charge. He was simply too awkward. It was so endearing.

Her face suddenly felt like it was on fire as she boldly lifted her hand to cup his cheek. It might have been scandalous but she had already kissed him, doing it a third time could not be much worse.

They broke apart again, resting their heads against each other.

"Or we can just enjoy life as it is," Shulk amended a small smile on his face. They both stood up, but their hands were still entwined

"Your life involves having a secret affair with royalty and you find that enjoyable? My word you are more daring that I had believed," Melia said with a smile of her own. "You know this relationship would throw hundred of laws out of order. If we were caught it just might be the end of the world."

"But I rather enjoy it," Shulk said giving her a forlorn look.

"I suppose some sacrifices must be made for the greater good," Melia hummed as her hand slipped out of his. Both of them circled around his neck to bring him closer. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"We just have to make the best of it as it is," Shulk agreed. The end of the world was amazing.


End file.
